Home
by bechloeislove
Summary: It is Beca's sophomore year at Barden, and she does not want to live in a dorm again with another roommate. Chloe doesn't want Beca to live in a dorm either, so she has her own suggestion. Aubrey has her own stipulations to Beca moving in, and the first night living together leads to Beca confessing something to Chloe. (Pitch Perfect, Bechloe)


**A/N: This started out as a funny thing that I had planned out between Beca and Chloe and Aubrey about the rules that she had for Beca moving in with them, but it turned in to something more sentimental and cute, but I still like it. So I hope you do too. :) **

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked on to the Barden campus towards the registrations office. Chloe and Aubrey had decided to stay at Barden to attend Grad school, and had already registered for the year, but Chloe agreed to take her girlfriend to her own enrollment. As Beca's car pulled up to the building, she groaned at the sight. She was excited for her second year of college, but at the same time, who really was _ready_ to go back to school?

"Come on, Beca. I promise you this year will be great!" Chloe smiled, grabbing the brunette's hand. She turned to look at her, and pouted her lip causing Chloe to lean over and kissed the younger girl.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She said before getting out of the car.

They walked hand in hand towards the main building where Beca would get her registration papers. The receptionist pointed the girls to where they could find all of the information. The first thing that they did was get Beca's class schedule. She grumbled at the list in front of her, complaining about how her dad had taken the liberty of signing her up for one of his courses.

"Don't worry. Your dad's actually a pretty good teacher." Chloe said, recalling how she had taken a class of his her senior year. Beca giggled at that.

"Lucky you, you got to spend more time with him than I did last year." Chloe pushed her shoulder, making her stumble back and continue to laugh. They moved forward to the next section of her enrollment. They noted that the next place that they ended up at was the boarding stand. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought of having to get a new roommate.

"I don't even want to be in a dorm this year. If I actually made good enough money at the station, I would be able to afford an apartment!" Chloe's eyes widened and she began smacking her girlfriend's arm as she did tiny hops where she was standing. Beca flinched and tried to shield herself away from the older girl.

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

"What, what?" The brunette mocked, still trying to stop Chloe's hands from hitting her. Luckily, it worked, and she grabbed Beca's hand dragging her out of the building.

"Don't worry about this. You're not going to be in a dorm this year! You don't need some strange roommate anyways." The redhead said, still walking forward quickly, Beca trying to keep up with her girlfriend.

"Well, where exactly do you expect me to go, I don't exactly prefer living with father dearest and step-monster, you know!" She gave her hand a tug, causing her to stop and spin around towards the shorter girl. The sudden halt caught Beca off guard and sent her almost walking straight in to Chloe. The older girl was smiling brightly.

"You'll just live with me and Aubrey!" Beca's eyes widened. It's not that she didn't love the idea of living with Chloe, but the thought of living with _Aubrey _made her shudder. "We have to renew our apartment lease anyways, and Uncle Johnny loves you." Johnny was the man who was in charge of the apartment that Chloe leased, and also just so happened to be the first member of her family that Beca had met. They got along greatly and he was the reason that Chloe's parents loved Beca before they met her.

"Yeah. Uncle Johnny's great, Chloe, but Aubrey is not." Beca smirked. Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

"I promise she'll be good!" Chloe pleaded, grabbing the brunette's hands.

"Just like you promised this year would be good?" Beca retorted.

"Yes, because you get to spend the night with me every night." Chloe whispered in to her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Obviously, that's a deal maker right there." She winked before turning around to walk back to the car. She smirked when she heard footsteps stomping behind her before feeling an arm around her waist.

"Show me where to sign." The redhead wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders as they walked. She wasn't exactly ready to tell Aubrey what the two girls had decided on, but she was just happy enough that her girlfriend agreed to move in with her.

* * *

"_**YOU DID WHAT**_?" Beca and Johnny froze outside of the apartment door, Johnny's hand hovering over the doorknob. He turned to the brunette with fear in his eyes.

"You know what, I think we forgot something at your dad's house. We should go back and check." Beca nodded, eyes widened.

"Agreed." They both turned back around and walked quickly down the stairs to Johnny's truck.

* * *

Chloe flinched at Aubrey's screech. She knew that the blonde was not going to be very happy with the news of Beca moving in, but it still caught her off guard.

"Okay, Aubrey, calm down."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM?" Aubrey shouted again, her face was pale and she was shaking.

"Well certainly not like that…" Chloe went and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Aubrey slowly sat down on the couch, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

"Much better! See, that was easy. Okay, now let me finish what I was saying." She paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts. "Beca didn't want to be in a dorm this year, and I told her that she didn't have to be in one because she could just come live with us, and she agreed to move in."

"And you thought that this was a good idea?" Aubrey asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh trust me, she was skeptical about it too. But I promised her that you would be good. And now I am doing the same with you. Beca will play nice with you if you play nice with her. Can you do that?"

After a moment of silence and another deep breath, Aubrey finally decided on how to respond to this brand new information.

"Okay, fine. But I am laying down rules with her!" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I will not tolerate her just strolling around here thinking that she can do whatever she wants I am not happy with this at all, but I will learn to deal with it." The redhead took a moment to take in what Aubrey had just said. It was a bigger surprise to her that Aubrey said yes to Beca moving in, than when Beca herself said yes to moving in. She squealed with glee and stood up again.

"Awesome! Beca and my Uncle Johnny should be outside with his truck right now." Chloe said, taking out her phone to check it, noting the time.

"WHAT? She's _already _moving in? I just figured out about this and she's already packed up and ready to go?"

"You're not doing a good job with the 'calm' scene anymore." Aubrey's jaw clenched. "She needs to be somewhere before school starts again, and I drug her away from registration before she could sign up for dorms, and I'm not letting her stay with her dad. I talked to my Uncle and he said that it was cool if she went ahead and moved in. We're renewing the lease on Thursday anyways." Chloe peered out of the window. "They were supposed to be here." She looked back at her phone again, scrolling to Beca's name in her phone and calling the brunette.

"Hey babe."

"Where are you?" Chloe chuckled in to the phone. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago with your stuff."

Beca turned to look at Johnny, smirking. "Um… Yeah. You see, we _were _there, but then Aubrey's shouting reminded us that we uh _forgot something _at my dad's house." Chloe busted in to laughter.

"I'm sorry about that baby. It's over now, I promise." Beca let out a sigh of relief and pointed a thumb up at Johnny.

"WELL then, would you look at that, I found it now! We'll be over there in like five minutes."

"Hey Beca, let me talk to her for a second." Johnny said, holding out his hand for the phone.

"Okay. Chloe, Uncle Johnny wants to talk to you real quick. I'm gonna go put my bag in the car. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Love you." Beca smiled brightly and said "I love you too." Before handing the phone to Johnny and walking out of the front door.

* * *

As Beca and Johnny approached the apartment and pulled in to a parking space in front of the building, Beca got out of the truck to grab her duffle bag from the backseat and walk up towards the apartment. Johnny stopped her before she took off.

"Hold on a second." Beca looked at him puzzled as he reached in to his pocket, searching for something. A few moments later, he pulled out a key and handed it to the brunette. She looked at the key as if it was something precious and amazing before looking back up at the man smiling.

"Well, go on! Go unlock the door! I'll start getting boxes." Beca suddenly remembered how Johnny wanted to talk to Chloe before they had left. This must have been the reason why, because earlier, Chloe mentioned to the two that she would keep the door unlocked for them for when they came back to the apartment.

Beca walked up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at Chloe's apartment. She put the key into the lock and turned it. Upon hearing the click of the door unlocking, she felt an overwhelming wave of happiness course through her. Sure, she had opened the door to the apartment before, but now, she had her own key and the apartment was a place that she cold almost officially call her own. It was an amazing feeling. When she opened the door, she was met with Chloe, who had been notified by the click of the door unlocking and ran to the entrance in excitement. Beca was immediately enveloped in to a warm embrace, which she half returned, still carrying the bag on her shoulder. Chloe was quick to notice this and reached for the strap resting on Beca's shoulder. She took the bag in one hand, and Beca's hand in the other and drug them both to her… their… room, throwing the duffle bag on to the bed and turning around to pull Beca in to a passionate kiss. After a few lingering succulent moments she pulled away smiling.

"Welcome home." She said, almost breathless. Beca smiled at that word. 'Home' was something that Beca hadn't had in a while and to be able to refer to this apartment as her home was the best feeling in the world.

"If this is how I am greeted every time, I already love living here."

"Oh please, you loved living here ever since I first mentioned it to you." She said smiling, nodding her head towards the bed. Beca recalled the conversation that she had had with Chloe about being able to spend every night with her. Everything about living with her girlfriend got better as things progressed.

"Don't get too cocky there, Red. I can't spend the night with you until I get my stuff officially moved in. Come help me." She grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her outside with her.

They began grabbing boxes before Beca realized that there wasn't a certain annoying buzz in the air.

"Hey, where's Aubrey at?" She blurted out as Chloe handed her a box.

"I called in some takeout for dinner since we're going to be working all night and sent her to go pick it up. She should be back soon."

Sure enough, nearly ten minutes later, Aubrey's car pulled up right next to where the truck used to be. The girls had gotten all of the boxes and bags out of the truck and were setting things up in their room. Aubrey opened the door and walked over to the coffee table setting the food down.

"Beca, get out of the box!"

"NO!"

"BECA get out of the box now!" Aubrey's head snapped towards the bedroom. They heard fits of giggles from both of the girls before seeing the two appear in the doorframe. Chloe was walking backwards dragging a medium-sized box, which just so happened to be occupied by Beca, who was tiny enough to fit inside of it with her arms crossed and her lip pouted out.

"We need to get back to work!"

"No! It's break time. I'm tired and I'm hungry," Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder and noticed the tall blonde standing in the living room. "HEYYYY Aubrey!" Chloe released her grip on the cardboard handles and turned around to look at her friend.

"Oh, hey!" As soon as she turned around, Beca shuffled her way to turn her body around in the box. She did her best to get the box to move back in to the room without getting out of it, only for Chloe to immediately turn back around and yank it back, tipping Beca over to the ground. "Come on babe, let's get some food."

"Aubrey is my new favorite roommate."

* * *

The girls sat around eating their food and talking aimlessly. Chloe cuddled up to Beca on the couch as they watched TV.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you said yes to moving in with me?"

"No. I don't think so." Beca said smirking down at the older girl. She reached her hand up to cup the brunette's cheek and smile at her.

"I didn't think you would." Beca looked over to Aubrey.

"I didn't think _you _would." She said adding her own cheeky smile towards the blonde. She felt Chloe pinch at her side before burying her face in to her shoulder, attempting to stifle a giggle. Aubrey looked back at Beca, setting her food down and standing up to walk towards her room.

"Oh trust me Beca. You're moving in here isn't going to be as easy as I thought." She said as she disappeared in to her room.

"How did I guess…" Beca muttered quietly, only loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Play nice." The older girl said before tilting her head up to place a kiss on Beca's neck. She hummed in response, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Promise." She said as she placed a quick kiss to her lips. A few seconds later, Aubrey resurfaced from her room holding a piece of paper.

"Alright… Let's lay down the law Mitchell." Beca watched the blonde with wide eyes. From what she saw of the paper, it had a _lot _of writing on it, and she was not prepared for this. "I am fine with you living here as long as you abide by these rules. If not, we will have problems." Beca nodded her head waiting for the girl to continue.

"Okay. I've split this up in to work, sex, food, and personal items."

"_Sex_?" Beca looked at Aubrey in shock. She _really _didn't feel like discussing this with Aubrey.

"Yeah, Aubrey, I don't like these rules already." Chloe said. When Beca looked over to the redhead, she had a serious expression on her face.

"Let me finish!" Beca opened her mouth to say something to Chloe, but then shut it to let Aubrey continue. "Okay. Work: I understand you may not take school seriously, but I do, so if I am trying to focus on my work, do not bother me. Also, don't be a hoarder. I have seen your dorm room Beca, and I will not be having that here!" Aubrey looked back down at her list. She decided to skip over the 'sex' category for now. "Food: If there is something that I don't want you eating, I will tell you, and so help me Beca if I figure out that you do, I will hunt you down…"

"Got it." Beca quickly responded before Aubrey could continue.

"Good. Okay, personal items: don't touch anything that is mine. And I know damn well that you know what is mine and what is Chloe's." Beca threw up a salute to the blonde causing Chloe to giggle, but then the brunette tensed up as she realized there was still one more rather uncomfortable category.

"Okay, this applies to both of you. First of all, referring back to rule one, I like to do well in school, so don't keep me awake at night. I've heard more of you two in my lifetime than I ever wanted to." The blonde shuddered at horrific memories of times that Beca had stayed the night before. Chloe only nuzzled herself in to Beca more, biting her lip as the brunette buried her face in to her hands.

"God, make it stop!"

"Three more and I'm done I swear." Beca groaned and let out a heavy sigh. "Keep it in the bedroom. Keep the door closed, I do _not _want to walk in on… _that_. And NO sex on the couch!" Chloe shot her head up to Beca. Beca didn't look back at Chloe, trying not to give herself away but Chloe was grinning and biting her lip in a way that made Aubrey want to throw herself out of the window.

"I hate you two! Ugh, I can never sit on that couch again. OH MY GOD I WAS SITTING ON THAT COUCH EARLIER!"

"Damn it Chloe!" Beca turned back to face Aubrey. "It was one time, and I tried to stop it! I told her that we should have been in her room, but she pinned me down. I was harassed!" Aubrey glanced at Chloe who shrugged her shoulders, still smiling.

"My girlfriend's hot."

Aubrey scoffed again, wanting to throw up her dinner right then and there.

"Whatever. Beca, since I gave you rules, I am going to be respectful and follow any rules that you might have for _me_." Beca sat and thought about that for a minute. She stood up and motioned for Aubrey to follow her towards her bedroom. The brunette walked over to the bed, which held two suitcases and a duffle bag. She unzipped all of the bags, revealing her mixing equipment. "Nobody, and I mean absolutely _nobody _touches this stuff. I have only ever allowed one other person to touch my boards and my laptop.

"That would be me." Chloe cut in, having gotten up to follow the girls in to the room. She smiled proudly.

"Exactly. And it's not that I think you are going to mess with it, but I don't really have any other rules. So..." She turned to Chloe. "Chloe, do _you_ have any rules for me?" She asked smiling?

"Nope! Just for Aubrey." Both the blonde and the brunette shot her questioning looks. "This door rarely gets closed, so when it is closed, you are not to open it." She winked at Beca, looping her arm around the younger girl's waist. Both Beca and Aubrey looked at her with disbelief.

"Okay. That's it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Aubrey said before quickly walking out of the room. She cringed when she heard the slam of the door that she had just walked out of. _Oh goodness, this is going to be hell_. She thought.

* * *

Chloe and Beca lied wrapped up in each other's arms in the middle of the night, both smiling and enjoying one another's embrace. Beca lay with her head rested on Chloe's chest, nuzzling her face in to the older girl's neck.

"Seriously." Chloe began, placing a kiss at Beca's jawline. "I am so happy that you actually said yes to moving in with me." Beca looked up at her girlfriend, smiling.

"I love you. I was more than happy to move in, even though I was a little doubtful with Aubrey's tyrannical ways. But I admit that she isn't as bad as I thought she would be."

"I'm going to make sure she stays that way. I just want to make you to feel okay here." Chloe giggled. Beca propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the redhead seriously. "What?"

"Can I tell you something?" Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca's forehead.

"Anything." Beca took a moment to look in to Chloe's eyes, and then she smiled.

"You and Aubrey, _yes_ even Aubrey, have been more of a 'family' to me over the past year than my own parents have been in the past six years. I spent most of my teenage years growing up in a house that was broken. I refused to call it 'home' while my parents were fighting, and I most definitely refused to call it home after my dad left. But tonight, when you said 'welcome home Beca' I actually believed it. For the first time in six years, I'm home. And I'm at home with you. Nothing in this world makes me feel more okay than that." Chloe noticed the girl was smiling, and she had a bright glisten in her eyes that was absolutely beautiful. But then that glisten turned in to a tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. Chloe reached up to wipe away the tears and kissed her cheek. Then she kissed her once more on the lips, telling her that she loved her and they both lied back down, drifting off to sleep. Before Chloe fell asleep, she just couldn't help herself from saying it one more time:

"Welcome home, Beca."


End file.
